characters_and_their_super_powersfandomcom-20200213-history
Deadpool
Deadpool is the alias of the mutate Wade Winston Wilson. Powers Most of Deadpool's powers come from the experimentation's he was submitted to by the Weapon X program. Regenerative Healing Factor: Deadpool possesses a superhuman healing factor derived from that of the mutant Wolverine that allows him to regenerate damaged or destroyed bodily tissue with far greater speed and efficiency than an ordinary human. Deadpool is able to heal from injuries such as slashes, puncture wounds, bullet wounds, beheading, and severe burns within moments. His healing factor is significantly more powerful than Wolverine's as he can regrow missing limbs and organs and was able to recover after the Hulk liquidated everything from his waist up. His head or any other limb can be reattached using this ability, but has to be placed in the proper place. Even though being beheaded, Deadpool can still move his body normally. As Deadpool had cancer at the time of the gene therapy which endowed him with these abilities, it bound to the "healing factor" so that in a sense the cancer is his healing factor, which is why his skin is still horribly scarred. Unlike Wolverine's natural healing factor, Deadpool's is mentally driven to a partial extent. *''Foreign Chemical Resistance:'' Deadpool's body is highly resistant to most drugs and toxins. For example, it is extremely difficult, though not impossible, for him to become intoxicated (Blind Al made several references to Deadpool being hung-over since he once drunkenly spoke to the Telletubbies on the TV he was watching). He can, however, be affected by certain drugs, such as tranquilizers, if he is exposed to a large enough dosage. *''Disease Immunity:'' The unique qualities of Deadpool's healing factor also extends to his immune system, rendering him immune to the effects of all known diseases and infections.. *''Extended Longevity/Immortality:'' Deadpool's healing factor provides him with an extended lifespan by slowing the effects of the aging process to an unknown degree. His life span is extended to such a degree, that an alternate reality version of him was alive and still in business as Deadpool 800 years in the future. Deadpool has established a relationship with the personification of Death and as a result has been cursed by Thanos, to be unable to die. *''Telepathic Immunity:'' The healing factor causes his brain cells to be in a constant state of flux and regeneration, rendering him immune to psychics such as Cable, Professor X and Emma Frost. Mister X was able to read Deadpool's mind, however could not understand the chaos in it. Recently Deadpool has not demonstrated this ability. He was able to be telepathically linked to the rest of the X-Force team by Psylocke and has fallen under mind control of Shadow King. But it has recently returned. Deadpool can even shrug off the Ghost Rider's penance stare. Possession Resistance: Similar to the telepathic immunity, Deadpool is able to remain in partial control of himself while supernatural beings are trying to take control of him. During Xaphan's attempt to take control of him, Deadpool was able to fight for control of his body. Because half of his soul is owned by Satana by rules of marriage, no one can touch his soul. Deadpool even remembers Spider-Man unmasking as Peter Parker during the Civil War, even thought Mephisto erased that event. Peak Human Strength: Deadpool possesses great, though not unnatural, physical strength. However, he does have at least the strength of an Olympic level weightlifter. He is capable of lifting at least 420 pounds but no more than 800 pounds. Superhuman Stamina: Deadpool's musculature generates considerably less fatigue toxins than the muscles of an ordinary human being, granting him superhuman levels of stamina in all physical activities. He can physically exert himself at peak capacity for several days before boredo or stress takes over, and could have possibly gone on further. Superhuman Agility: Deadpool's agility, balance, and bodily coordination are enhanced to levels that are beyond the natural physical limits of even the finest human athlete. Superhuman Reflexes: His reflexes are similarly enhanced, superior to those of even the finest human athlete. Superhuman Speed: Deadpool has superhuman speed thanks to Weapon X, but he sometimes relies on his teleportation device. Category:Characters Category:Mutates Category:Males Category:Marvel Characters Category:Regeneration Category:Foreign Chemical Immunity Category:Disease Immunity Category:Immortality Category:Telepathic Immunity Category:Possession Immunity Category:Superhuman Strength Category:Superhuman Stamina Category:Superhuman Agility Category:Superhuman Speed Category:Superhuman Reflexes